Give in to the Chaos
by Verinorina
Summary: A new threat is rising, and the Guardians must deal with a new member the Man on the Moon has chosen. Meanwhile, their new guardian must deal with her mother being the Queen of... (Originally called Eyes of the Flame) !DISCONTINUED FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought of this story on my way home.**

 **I uh...**

 **Enjoy?**

 _Third POV_

 _1689_

 _A girl with eyes of the flame walked down a narrow road._

 _Her day was going great! Not even the kids at school could bring her mood down._

 _They kept calling her names and saying her new haircut was_ disgusting.

 _The girl's head was shaved on one side and the other had a good amount of hair on it, though she was still a bit insecure about it._

 _But every night she would cry herself to sleep with one terrifying thought in her head._

What if they think of me as a _witch?_

 _But right now, she wasn't thinking of any of that._

 _The streets got more crowded as minutes go by._

 _But unfortunately, she forgot that today was annual Witch burning day, and people were searching for people who seem..._ unusual _in this small town._

 _She was suddenly stopped by a group of big, burly men._

 _"Witch, you're coming with us."_

 _The 16 year old girl froze there for a moment, in confusion of course._

 _"What do you mean? What did I do?"_

 _That's when she realized it was Witch burning day._

 _Usually, when someone said you were a witch, you would be terrified right?_

 _Well, the girl wasn't._

 _For 10 years, she has been battling depression._

 _You might think,_ 'No one would have depression at the age of 6!'

 _Well at first she didn't really know_ what _was depression, she always felt sad and worthless._

 _As she got older, the girl now knows what she had, and has tried for suicide twice._

 _Twice._

 _Once at 8 years old, she tried stabbing herself with a pair of sharp scissors._

 _The second time at 13, she tried jumping off a 3 story building, but ended up with multiple broken bones and a fractured skull, and she still managed to survive that ordeal._

 _So when it came to Witch burning day, she didn't really care much._

 _Large, rough hands grabbed her arms, effectively ripping her out of her thoughts._

 _"It's time to send you back to where you belong,_ Witch _" The one with a beard said as they dragged her to the town center._

 _There was already someone on the wooden stake, her screams easily heard through the cheers._

 _Her shrieks died out, letting the people know that she has (their words not hers) '_ Sent back to hell where they belong'

 _The people quickly put out the fire, soon replacing the wooden stake once again._

 _The 15 year old girl was roughly tied on the stake._

 _She took a deep breath, ready to meet her fate._

 _"Today, we will send a witch back where they belong! In the underworld!"_

 _And with that, the torch is threw down, immediately catching fire._

 _Time seemed to slow down as her black turtle-neck warmed up, her trench coat catching fire._

 _The flames licked her bare feet._

 _At for the first time in her sleep-deprived life, Inessa Solarflare felt content._

 **That was the Prologue guys.**

 **I hoped you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoosh**

Third POV

Inessa Solarflare _hated_ remembering.

She hated remembering with burning _passion._

She _hated_ remembering how her mother disappeared in a fire.

She _hated_ remembering how her father pulled her away from the burnt down building containing her mother.

She _hated_ remembering that her father died in a car crash.

She _hated_ remembering how the kids at school would beat her up almost everyday after school.

She _absolutely **loathed**_ remembering.

But _oh the irony._

She sighed.

When she was burning on that stake, she knew that she was going to _die._

She knew that she would finally be at _peace._

And if there really _was_ such thing a underworld, then she would forget all things that happened in her past.

But the universe obviously just _had_ to destroy her final moment of happiness.

Instead, she was alive.

Well...not really alive.

She knew she was there. She knew she existed.

But for some _godforsaken_ reason, she couldn't be seen.

It was almost like she was some sort of...ghost.

A ghost with powers apparently.

For some reason, when she 'woke up,' Inessa found that she had a whip on her side and that she was flying.

To top that off, she learned that she _craved_ chaos.

Not _destruction_ , chaos.

There's a difference.

At least that's what she was telling herself.

For a while now, she found out she could create fire. Then observed that _she_ might be the reason for all sorts of wildfires and anything related to fire.

Like she was some sort of God...but that wouldn't be right. In stories, God(s) could be seen by mortals. Inessa was _very much invisible mind you_.

So that didn't make any sense.

Maybe she was a...spirit of some sort.

And yet she wasn't a very fun one.

She was there when the Holocaust happened. And she thought the chaos was _beautiful._ The destruction, however was not, Inessa _hated_ how much deaths and how much destruction it caused. Yet the chaos was -for lack of a better word- _delicious._

As well as the civil wars.

It was all so conflicting.

But what made her situation _oh so much better_ wasn't until a few decades later, where she realized she absolutely _adored_ music. So much so that she somehow _persuaded_ people to become musicians.

So this brought up the question.

So Inessa is now the spirit of fire, chaos and _music?_

The 16 year old girl sighed, putting her hands in her trench coat pockets as she sat down on a rooftop.

But right now, she was going to stick with fire and chaos-the two things she loved the most.

But if anyone really thought hard about her situation,

Inessa Solarflare, a once kind, loving, depressed, suicidal, gentle girl has turned into a cold, bitter, emotionless Spirit of Fire and Chaos


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, my original chapter got deleted, I got really frustrated at the life so, here we are. This way be a short chapter.**

Third POV

 _About 400 years later_

Inessa lurked in the shadows, watching in delight as the battle unfolds.

The Guardians were fight the Boogeyman **(or was it Boogiman?)** and the chaos was _beautiful,_ the chaos practically _seeped_ through her bones, fueling her need for more.

She was occasionally aid both parties so it would last longer. But of coarse, all good things must come to an end.

Well, this wasn't very good but _still..._

She sighed contently as the Guardians celebrated victory. Hugs were exchanged, high fives have been clapped, laughter reached Inessa's ears.

the Spirit of Fire and Chaos suddenly felt bitter, _why couldn't she feel happy? Why couldn't she have a family?_

She sighed once again, she left her spot, unaware of a pair of ice blue eyes watching her.

 **A/N yeah, short. Sorry if I haven't been updating much lately.**

 **Homework got to me.**

 _ **save me...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hewo**

Third POV

 _3 weeks since the fight with Pitch_

Inessa Solareflare sat at the edge of a frozen lake with a ukulele in hand.

She sighed in angrily, _why am I even doing this in the first place? It's just a stupid panic attack._

But music always calmed her erratic mind, usually a strum of a ukulele would do the trick.

But today, she was _depressed_. Not sad, _depressed._

Very depressed.

The fire Spirit strummed the instrument in her hand, feeling herself hum as well.

 _But this isn't enough. Help me please, someonePLEASEI'MGOINGTODIE-_

"I don't my name,"

She breathed in deeply.

"I don't play by the rules of the game,"

Inessa sighed in frustration, _Why am I even doing this?_ _This is so stupid, singing will not HELP-_

 _But there's no one around you, and if there is someone who walks here, they can't see you._ That tiny, almost non-existence voice whispered.

"So you say I'm just trying. Just trying..."

Slowly, she gained confidence.

She played her ukulele at a ridiculous speed for the next verse.

"So I heard you are my sister's friend,"

The girl bit her lip.

"You ask me why I cut my hair and changed myself completely..."

She licked her lips and continued.

"I'm lost...trying to get found in a ocean of people."

Her gaze wandered around the lake, drinking in the details.

"Please don't ask me any questions, there'll be no valid answer. But, I don't know my name,"

She swallowed, watching as a bear wandered into the area.

"I don't play by the rules of the game, so you say I'm just trying. Just trying."

The bear rubbed herself against a tree, unknown to her that she's being watched.

"I now know my name! I don't play by the rules of the game, so you say I'm not trying."

A bear cub appeared through the trees, cuddling with her mother.

"But I'm trying..."

The Spirit smiled as the bears went back into the forest.

"To find my way."

She strummed the last notes with passion.

Inessa set the ukulele beside her, only to whirl around in surprise as a boy with snow white hair and icy blue hair stumble out of a tree.

The boy- _Jack Frost_ her mind supplied helpfully- looked at her, his eyes looked... _strange,_ almost wistful. The Snow Spirit scrambled to his feet and started to walk towards Inessa.

Wordlessly, the Spirit of Chaos floated up into the air, grabbing her ukulele in the process.

"H-Hey wait!"

She turned slowly, facing the winter Spirit. Wordlessly, she lowered herself down, the cold, frozen ice touching her feet, sending chills throughout her body.

The winter Spirit -Jack shifted nervously.

"You're like me right? A spirit!." He said, smiling.

Inessa nodded slowly, effectively making the boy's grin wider.

"You're the spirit of music aren't you?" He guessed, continuing to grin.

He was wrong obviously, Inessa weighed the cons and pros, growing frustrated. _What if he doesn't accept me? After all, I am practically the opposite from him._ _But if you accept, you'll finally have a family! They won't let you in though, you are the spirit of **fire**_ _and **chaos** , of coarse they would hate you!_

Jack seemed to notice her discomfort and steered the subject away slightly.

"...How 'bout we start with your name than! Mine's Jack Frost!" He said cheerfully.

"My name is Inessa Solfarflare..." The Spirit of fire said cautiously.

He nodded, motioning her to continue.

"...and I am the Spirit of-" Inessa looked at the Spirit of fun, her eyes regretful.

 _If you tell him and doesn't let you in their family, who cares?! You can just move on like you do **every. Single. Day**_

" _Fire..."_ She watched as Jack's eyes widen.

"And chaos..." Without warning, the Winter Spirit flew away, his figure getting smaller and smaller as he flew into the distance.

She cried out in frustration, whipping out her whip **(Couldn't find a better word. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)** and smashing onto the frozen lake, shattering it as it made a big _CRACK._ She floated to save herself from falling in.

 ** _LINEBREAK_**

From a distance, a bear cub watched in fear, the fiery haired figure floated in the once frozen lake, her whip swirling in the wind.

But the most terrifying thing about this figure was her _eyes_. Her eyes were ablaze with anger, as if she could light a fire with just a _stare._

However, in reality, she was _broken_.

Broken at such a young age.

 **Hallo people, sorry I haven't been updating a while.**

 **I had to get a presentation ready and trying to (and failing _miserably)_ wrap presents before Christmas.**

 **Writers block also _sucks_**


	5. PLEASE READ !

**ELLO!**

 **I am not continuing this story due to either,**

- **Too cliché**

 **-Contains an OC as the main character**

 **-I hate my writing style then.**

 **Thank you for understanding!**

 **Hope you're not too distraught over this,**

 **~Verinorina**


End file.
